vidymc_1st_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Jade of the Plataeu Chapter 1: Beserk Tiger
So a boy named PN from Hoenn..... he kinda started his journey. So as he started his grandfather gave him a choice on which pokemon to choose from Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Clamperl and Tyrogue. So PN chose Tyrogue. He walked in Route 1 and found a shiny Skitty. He was able to catch it and he went to New Flell Town, last called Oldale. It's a bigger modern city. You enter the Megamall. You talk to Aer, the manager. He says "Oh! This is the largest building in western Hoenn. Would you like to know more about this building?" So you got 7,000 bucks from Aer, 2 nuggets, a rare candy and store info. (Well, y'happy?) So these are whatever is up in the megamall: 2F- Trainer Items, FoodCraft, Main office for employees and Pokemon Center 3F- Berry Blender, McDonalds, Jollibee, Goodwill and Main office for managers 4F- Golden Pawn Services, Ultra Malasada shop (Closed tiill' you get HM02), Trainer's Dome and Main Office for Executives both senior and junior 5F- Main office for Manager Executives and Executive Manager, TM Shop, McDonalds, Burger King, Trickster's House and Daycare 6F- TM shop, Jollibee, Vendor Machine, Game Corner, Powerhouse and HQ 7F- Vendor Machine, Rooftop, Berry Store and Binoculars Well he had like, a hundred dollars..... so...... Anyways, e got on his first match. Joey: Hey treinr! Me Raetaetae us ceuuuulll! Yee: Too 2004! Idiot old man, it's 2024.... how the hell're you still young? Joey: The Ashketchumisasucker effect. Yee: Vhat? Joey: The AKIAS effect. Yee: Ok.... Joey: ☀Ein Effekt, bei dem man nie älter wird. Und du bist unsterlich, wenn du Sicherheitsrisiken hast. (Made by Google Translate) Yee: Englisch bitte. Joey: An effect where you never age. And you're immortal if you have safety hazards. Yee: So......... y'vanna fvait? Ash Kent Joey I. Ratatatatatee would be craving for Rattata powers. You go step up, sending out Tyrogue. Ash Joe boy sent out Rattata. Rattata used Tackle. Tyrogue jodged it (jump dodge). Came down is a fierce not-so-low Low Kick. It broke some soil though. Rattata used Quick Attack at the same as Tyrogue's Tackle. PRIMNORIDAL PART! Tyrogue and Rattata got pushed in a tree. Rattata got up qickly and attacked with heaven's force! Tyrogue sttod up in bare pain. Tyrogue gone wild learned Bulk Up! Tyrogue jump-bulked andland-bulk very fast. Ratatta used it's swiss Tackle (Focus Eergy + Tackle) and joined up a critical Quickattack. Tyrogue run-bulked and both jumped. Rattata hit Tyrogue but Tyrogue it endured it! (Not literally, he has like, 10 HP left) Tyrogue then landed safely andran with hella force and Double Kick'd the foe a million times. Rattata was literally bleeding. Joey: YOU ARE THE MIGHTY SWISS ASS CHOSEN VUN!!!!!! YOU DEFEATED MY TP HEAVEN ASSKICKING RATTATA! Yee: Idiot! The frickin' legendary champion can defeat you in a hit! Then Yee walks, talks, stalks and wears dem' socks. Oh yeah tis aint' a nursery school. LOL Well he meets up with one more trainer, defeats him and gets his Tyrogue to Level Up to Level 12. He also trained his Skitty and it reached Level 10. Yeah so he got in the super saiyan gym and asked the guide "Who is the gym leader?" Guide: He! The strong Takeshi! He uses the same type as the former legend! Hai hai! Yee: Wait... you're a girl? Guide: Hai! Yee: K bye! So he fights the gym people and they are hard to beat. But he eventually did it! So.... Brock: Congratulations on that winner boy! I see now why you are Brentboy's kiddee, so now it IS TIME! UNO HIMBA TELEBBA! You are my first challenger to impress me. Show me I'm right! Brock Boy cares to have a wild battle! Brock sends out Geodude. Go! Tyrogue! Geoduderolls to the challenge with Mud Slap and Rollout. Tyrogue soccers it with low kick! Geodude faints! Here comes the big guns! Arora Isitsubute! Geodude comes yoiking with the shock of Thundershock and Rollout. Tyrogue jump kicks it but is electrocuted! Geodude then starts Thunderbolting Tyrogue. Tyrogue bulks up, twice! Then he tries to grab Geodude and succeeds. Tyrogue then thros it. Well, no harm because Geodude can fly. Tyrogue jumps and bulks midair can goes up the roof! SYNERGY WRATH! Hithithitrogue! (Call it Supab) Supab uses Focus Punch (Temporary SynBurst). The foe then tries to Defend by Rollouting, but gets defeated by the super saiyan a billion levels higher than Frieza himself! Onix goes out charged and synergy boosts! Supab, mad as hell, used Mega Punch. It hits Onix real fast and so Onix used Sandstorm (TempSynBurst). It blew Supab away. Hitting him in qa rock, and barely surviving. Supab used a lot of power to endure but can't! He faints and Skitty is the only hope! Skitty came out glimmering and SynBoosted! It became a glimmering, shiny Delcatty (temporarily) with a different color scheme. Delcatty screams like a million Pyroars and Fury Swiped faster than time itself! It's slashes were so strong it almost killed (fainted) Onix! Delcatty then trusted it's trainer and turned into it's final evolution! Tilily! (Fairy Normal, obviously temporary) Tilily's fierce Crunch created an explosion and fainted Onix. But thedasmn cat was beserk so it died. The Tilily went back to a normal skitty. Brock: OMG! WTH? Yee: Um...... sorry for your loss?...... Brock throws the money, TM (Rock Tomb), a badge and a spiky rock. You bleeded and ran away (you survived though). It seems like no one minded Brock.